


Vita’s Custom Firmware

by SexTheHex



Category: Console-tans
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F, Futanari, Other, Paizuri, cock growth, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Vita-tan is sick and tired of living in the shadow of her sister PS4-tan! In her desperation, she installs custom firmware to offer all sorts of cool features only a hacked console can deliver. Her new firmware ends up being unexpectedly firm, hard, and throbbing.





	Vita’s Custom Firmware

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 9/12/17.

Vita-tan had had enough. Her whole life had just been a ridiculous series of gut punches. No games, no support, and all the while that smug, peppy “I always win - for the players” bitch of a sister had everyone’s attention! Crash Bandicoot, Bloodborne, FF15… Why did PS4 get Persona 5 when she didn’t!? She was supposed to be the weeb machine! All she got anymore were PS4’s grody table scraps! How was she suppose to sustain her console with crap like an Undertale port. Toasty could run that 2 years ago! At least Wii U-tan got told she was discontinued to her face.

With first party support all but gone, Vita turned to the dark side. If she wasn’t getting games, why not emulate a few from the older tans? Why not play cool homebrew games? Why not have access to her entire library without paying anything!? Custom firmware was the only way to go! With a little hacking, she was going to be way better than PS4-tan ever was!

As excited as she initially was, Vita’s enthusiasm started subsiding when she finally gathered together everything she’d need to install custom firmware. She imagined the central element to actually installing her new firmware to be some weird memory card or SD card. She certainly never thought it’d be one of the largest dildo’s she’d ever seen.

Was this even the right thing she needed? Well, the manufacture was the same company she ordered the installation kit from and it came with a list of cool homebrew applications. This seemed to be it! Vita had no idea how a dildo was suppose to install hacks nor had she ever heard of Henkaku (and she was plenty well versed in eastern companies that made sex toys), but she was certainly impressed by the quality of this dildo. It was huge! Vita wish she could say it was the largest fake cock in her collection, but playing through so many homoerotic visual novels meant she had some shamefully large toys already.

The instructions for how to install her new custom firmware seemed overly simple. All she had to do was plunge her Henkaku up her cunt until the base was touching her clit. That was it? How was that going to hook her up with all those cool features? Still, it didn’t seem like there was much harm in trying this. If all went well, she’d be a cooler console finally able to outstage PS4-tan. If it didn’t work, she could whip out a yaoi VN and pump her pussy to climax.

A bit of lubricant and a towel on her bed later and Vita was ready to begin. She bit her lip as the head of the plastic insertion slowly crept its way inside her, going deeper and deeper with surprisingly little resistance. In barely any time, Vita had done it. The entire toy was stuffed inside her cunt. What now?

Suddenly, Vita felt a terrible shock coursing through her. Her eyes shot wide and every muscle in her body felt as if it was tensing up. She tried to move her arm, but her limb gave no response. She was paralyzed! She desperately tried to move anything but all she could manage to twitch were her eyes!

Oh no, had she done something wrong? Was she going to brick herself from missing some extra crucial bit of directions? Fear began to set in as Vita gradually felt her consciousness fading. Hopefully a forced reboot was just a temporary thing for the homebrew installation. She’d hate to have bricked herself completely and be discovered with an enormous dildo shoved up her snatch.

—-

Vita tan awoke sometime later. Oh thank goodness, she was perfectly fine! She sighed in relief that it was all just a temporary unflattering reset than a console-ending fatal error. It was the same her all around. Same good old face, same good old hands same good old-waitwhatthefuck

It looked as if Vita had installed her custom hacks correctly. She definitely had new firmware. Firmware, hardware, throbware, hungware… whatever you wanted to call it, there was an unmistakable pillar of flesh rising from between her thigh. An impressive cock with the word “HENKAKU” tattooed across its rigid flesh was shamelessly sprawled out on her bedspread with a new pair of massive nuts. It was lovely. Delectable. Vita could feel her mouth water at the very sight! Over a foot of cockflesh was standing erect and ready for action!

Vita was a futanari. She’d always loved porn where some cute girl grew a fat cock and fucked some cute boy or an annoying bitch. Now she was living it. She simply couldn’t help but pump a loose fist over that huge dick to feel the sweet stimulus of male masturbation for the first time.

A loud gasp escaped her lips at just how sensitive her new hunk of cock was. Fuck, this beat clitoral stimulation by a mile! Her hand simply wasn’t good enough, she needed to fuck something more substantial. As much as she would love to use this fat dick on PS4-tan, as much as she would adore breaking that pompous bitch from a cocky frontrunner into a cock-addicted cum dump, Vita didn’t have the patience to hold on to the boiling load in her balls for a walk down the hall to her sister’s room. She needed to drain those swollen nuts and hump whatever the fuck was nearest.

And thankfully, her body pillow of Wii U-tan was right beside her bedspread.

What a cruel present that dakimakura was. What nerve PS4-tan had giving her that as a joke! The worst part was, Vita’s enjoyment of the pillow was completely unironic. Countless nights she’d gotten to climax shoving the corner of the object against her clit while fantasizing about what she’d do to Wii U if she was finally brave enough to unveil her crush. Now that she had literally and figuratively grown the balls to do so, a fresh session of that perverted masturbation technique was in order.

Vita reached for the mouth of the pillow case. Thankfully, this was on the bottom of the pillow so she could look at Wii U’s face while she recklessly fucked the thing. The silky insides of the pillow against the soft plush of the main padding felt like heaven to her new overly sensitive dick. A primal grunt parted her lips once the whole monstrous shaft was inside the object.

From there, Vita tried her best to look into the print of Wii U tan’s face and imagine what real sex with Wii U tan might be like. Maybe she’d be brave enough to just walk up to her door with a huge erect bulge in her sweatpants! She could hear the woman’s reactions vividly in her fantasies.

“Oh my god, Vita. Is that real? It can’t… It can’t be that big can it?” The Wii U tan in Vita’s lusty daydream rang. “It tastes so good! Fuck up my pussy with that huge dick! Oh my god, it’s not going to fit. It’s too big! …A-ah yeah! Yeah, yeah, fuck yeah! Fuck me harder Vita, fuck me harder!”

Oh, man! Jacking off like a guy was insane! What had she been missing out on!? Normally it would have taken her ages to get off from humping a pillow, but her cock felt like it was already about to blow! Dicks were fucking amazing! Vita couldn’t wait to test this out on a real girl!

Vita’s eyes glazed over as her body gave into the rhythm of her desperate crotch. She clutched that ridiculous love pillow as tight as she could, latching onto it and thrusting away as if it were the real Wii U-tan’s curves. The dakimakura had taken countless exposures to grool, but an ejaculation from a cock Vita’s size was sure to ruin the pillow. Vita didn’t care. Vita simply kept going and going as the she felt the load inside her bubble more and more up her veiny shaft until…

“Ooohohoh…” Vita cooed in a long shuddering breath as her first ever penile orgasm rocked her body. The frantic slapping stopped. Vita’s hips stood still. Her face dove to kiss the image of Wii U-tan imprinted against the pillow. Torrents of sticky, gooey girl seed transformed the inside of the pillow from a piece of furniture into a ruined cum dump. A dark splotching stain crept all over the image of Wii U-tan’s lower half as Vita’s cumshot poured out of the girl. She clutched the image of her secret waifu as tightly as she could, fantasizing about stuffing the Nintendo console’s womb to the brink with her fertile seed.

As if her clammy, sweaty NEET den could get any more foul smelling, now the stink of fresh semen was permeating the air. Vita hardly cared given that she got a visitor every six months or so. She simply tossed the pillow into a corner once her orgasm finally wined down and let the air grow thick with her work’s scent.

After 15 minutes of lounging around in bed coming down from her climax, Vita was already primed for more fucking. Perhaps the homebrew meant she could overclock her functions and make it so she could handle more labor intensive tasks? She’d have to make sure she didn’t overheat. Getting too hot would make her unable to function for a good long while as she tried to cool down.   
For now though, the only heat was the one in her groin. The one thirsting after her shapely eighth generation sister. It was time her fat dick got a proper Playstation playtesting.

Vita checked the clock. 3:30 am. It was Vita’s normal hours of operation, of course, but PS4-tan was likely fast asleep. Perfect. She could sneak into her room and have PS4 pinned beneath her huge cock before she even knew what was happening! Then surely she’d break and be turned into a cock adoring cum slut just from the sheer girth of her dick alone, right? That’s how it always worked in her favorite doujins, why wouldn’t it work that way in real life?

Vita opened the door to her hikki den. It looked as if no other console-tan besides her was up. Perfect. She gently tiptoed down the hallway towards the room of her sister, creeked the door open, and slid inside the room.

There she was. Sleeping like a $400 rock was her chesty, peppy sister, none the wiser to her sister’s horny schemes. …God, why was she built so well? She looked so delicious even while covered in blankets and face down in her bed. Her fat ass was still clearly defined through such a thin sheet. That unintentional wobbling defect made it even look like her ass was clapping while she snoozed away!

That luscious rump soon had Vita fully sprung again beneath her sweatpants. A hand dove in the front of the garment to release the hot, heavy cock to the cool air and prime it for fucking. What was Vita even going to do first anyway? Perhaps she should take it slow. Start with hotdogging so PS4 could have a lewd dream with her as the star, switch to vaginal when she finally woke up, then get to anal once she was a broken in slut. Perfect! That had to work. Girls always seemed to be uncontrollable sluts once a cock tapped their cervix in hentai. Vita’s Henkaku could do that no problem. This was going to be an awesome way to lose her virginity!

Vita attempted to join PS4 on her bed as gracefully as she could, trying her best not to wake the woman up. Of course, at best, this was an awkward climb onto the bed breathing heavily just maybe a foot away from her sister’s neck. Carefully she angled her body, adjusting her massive cock as best she could in between her sister’s succulent ass cheeks.

A hand grabbed Vita’s arm.

“I knew it!” PS4-tan rang.

In a whirlwind shuffling of blankets and sheets, PS4 awoke and completely reversed the situation! Her surprising strength she often toted as comparable to PC gaming effortlessly spun Vita onto her bed and on her back. PS4 herself simply sat atop Vita’s crotch, bullying that impressive cock beneath her fat butt. Vita could only give out a yelp as she was suddenly pinned beneath her sister and her sister’s bed.

“So the time’s finally come.” PS4 commented. “Somehow, I always knew you wanted to expand the playstation family. I just didn’t know you loved me as much as I love me!”

“F-fuck you!” Vita stammered as best she could with her dick being crushed beneath that velvety cushion of an ass. “I never get ANY games! You get everything and I’m stuck with obscure HD PS2 port #295! So, I jailbroke myself! I’m a hacked system! I can probably play old SNES roms and stuff now and do other cool things you can’t do. And it gave me a fat cock so I can revenge on you, too! Now I’m going to fuck you senseless until Sony gives me some proper first party exclusives!”

“Oh my gosh! You… you jailbroke yourself?” PS4 gasped. “You’ve betrayed Sony. You’ve betrayed the players! Even after I let you stream my library of games!”

“Fuck that, that’s basically you taking control of my body you stupid slut!” Vita growled.

“Well, regardless, I can’t let you sport such a stiff, throbbing, and obvious sign you’re a jailbroken system. That’s an unforgivable blemish on the Playstation brand!” PS4 monologued. “It’s time you got a taste of the PS4 at it’s full potential!”

PS4 clenched her fist and bore a look of intense concentration on her face. Vita was confused. What was this all about? Full potential? What did that even…

“HOLY FUCK!” Vita yelled!

In a split second, PS4’s chest sized doubled! Her already sizable rack that put Vita’s flat foundation to shame was a heaving, jiggling mass of tit flesh! PS4 could hardly help a satisfied sigh escaping from her as she savoured the sensation of upgrading.

“This… is the PS4 Pro!” PS4-tan triumphantly cried. “This version of me is fully equipped with the latest hardware to be the best hardcore procreation machine on the market!”

PS4’s attention shifted to groping her mountainous breasts as she continued her declaration. Her hands reached for the strained center of her shirt and tore the garment apart. Her massive teats were now unashamedly jiggling in Vita’s face.

“4K gaming is a reality with my K cup tits! With this enhancement, my paizuri is unmatched. No gross custom firmware dicks can stand before the might of my silky smooth 30FPS Ultra HD rack!” She continued.

Vita was silenced by the insanely lewd display. Her aching hard on was begging to feel the real power of the PS4 as she wondered what her sister was going to do with those titanic udders. Vita could feel the blood rushing to her groin in preparation of testing that hardware out. Judging by the smile on PS4’s face, she could feel it too.

PS4-tan scooted off of Vita’s crotch to better size up her huge cock. Once the thing finally sprung free from Vita’s sweatpants, PS4 was sort of taken aback! Was Vita really capable of having such impressive specs? A glistening red cockhead like that was unlike anything PS4 had ever seen…

No! That was an unauthorized use of Sony hardware! Her fat fucking titties dwarfed that puny third party cocklette! It was time to show Vita just what the power of sony’s rigorous testing meant!

PS4 lunged forward, face inches away from the Henkaku supercock. She hunched up slightly, spread her teats, and then let the two of them press Vita’s cock together between their warm, cushy flesh. PS4 gave a fist pump as she saw Vita’s face contort into delighted overstimulous just from her pillowy mounds stroking Vita’s dick.

“It’s good, huh?” PS4 bragged. “My paizuri even outshines most real pussies!”

“G-gah… no! I’m not built to take this…” Vita grumbled between labored breath.

PS4 wasn’t going to take it easy on Vita. Defacing her OS like this demanded ball draining punishment! PS4 shoved her hands against her massive bazongas to tighten her grip over Vita’s cock. From there, she jacked her tits up and down like a pocket pussy, milking Vita’s enormous shaft as hard as she could! As pure and dedicated to the Playstation brand as PS4 was, she couldn’t help but feel a little naughty. Between breakneck breast pumping, she occasionally took the time to lick at the underside of Vita’s glands. It tasted… good. Licks turned to occasional full on pauses of kissing and sucking on Vita’s divine cock with the shaft enveloped in PS4’s slutty fuckbags.

“Stop, stoooop~!” Vita mewled. “I’m fucking melting, it’s too good! I’ll do anything, I’m going to fucking cum like crazy if you don’t stop right now! I’m going to fucking overheat and need to cool down for hours at this rate!”

“Promise me you’ll never install hacks again, got it?” PS4 bargained.

“Sure, sure! This’ll be it, I swear!” Vita gasped among PS4’s potent paizuri.

“And promise me you’ll let me fuck this giant dick whenever I want?” PS4 added

Vita frantically nodded her head.“Right, right! Just please get off of me I’m about-”

“AND you’re going to let me stream my games on you as often as I want!” PS4 smirked

Vita froze up. “I… N-no I-”

“Wrong answer!” PS4 cackled. In an instant, her tit fucking resumed at an even more brutal speed, squeezing on that potent cock as tight as a virgin cunt! Vita was in a bed clutching, toe curling, eye rolling, mind bending haze of delight from it all. Fuck overheating, she just needed to fucking cum now!

…But as she tried to jizz as hard as she could, an iron grip pinch held down at the tip of her cock. PS4 was clamping her urethra shut with her fingers! Vita immediately began mewling, groaning, and begging just to feel her dick cum between this heavenly breast-pussy

“Wh-what? What!? What are you doiiing!?” Vita whined.

“One last deal, okay?” PS4-tan demanded. “Be my little accessory from now on and you can cum aaaaall over my tits and aaaaall over my face. Deal?”

“Deal! Deal, deal!” Vita shouted.

“Good girl~” PS4 responded. The massive chested console stuck her tongue down against the head before finally removing her fingers.

“AA-AAAAAahh~!” Vita-tan shuddered as she finally was allowed to cum! Thick ropes of gooey semen went flying into the air only to come crashing down back onto PS4’s breasts and hair. What didn’t fly up flew directly into PS4’s face, leaving dribbling trails of spunk streaming down her face. PS4 intensified the experience further by placing her tongue back at Vita’s urethra as the last of her sperm came pooling out of her cock. Soon the console’s tan’s tongue was painted white from a sweet, sweet girl cum coating. PS4 greedily gulped down whatever cum she could get at, even giving Vita’s nuts a hearty squeeze to ensure she was 100% empty.

Vita was a little disappointed yet another one of her releases was on PS4. At least this one was coating her slutty body instead of being released as a replacement version. She might have been concerned about that and that she had finally resigned herself to be an accessory for her sister if she wasn’t so hot. Using an unapproved application like her fat homebrew dick had raised her internal temperatures well beyond what she was built for. She was exhausted and in dire need of exhausting. She’d need to lay in bed for a day or two before being able to do anything for a while.

“That homebrew’s pretty impressive!” PS4-tan complemented Vita as she began wiping cum off of her face. “That dick’s a lot more fun to mess around with than the other console-tan’s homebrew.”

“Other… “ mumbled Vita. “Other console-tans have homebrew?”

PS4 laughed. “Oh, girl, have you even see Wii-tan? She had tons of crazy kinky homebrew you wouldn’t believe! The 3DS-tan girls even sometimes mess around with it, though I haven’t seen it in person since they keep calling it “NTR” and that’s… weird.”

“Oh, and Wii U-tan messes around with them too.” PS4 continued, headed towards the shower to freshen up “She’s just sort of started with a few simple hacks but… god, it’s so big. Last time we spent the night together, she sunk that custom firmware so fucking deep in me… Ooooh man! You ought to talk to her about it sometimes. She mentioned once she sort of has a crush on you.”

Blood came surging back to her cheeks and her groin at that last remark. Vita knew the moment she was cool enough to work, it was down to Wrelii U’s place to make her long time fantasies a reality.


End file.
